breathe me
by orangeleaf43
Summary: It wasn't supposed to end like this, she wasn't supposed to say goodbye now. And yet, here she was, looking at what never got the chance to be.


This wasn't how it was supposed to end. It was supposed to be huge, to be big, to be in the end, happy. It was supposed to be an end of an era, the Black Organization Era.

It was the end of the Black Organization Era. It was also the end of an era for her too.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

_(Their bodies, draped across the floor. Their faces, pale and blank. Their surroundings, full of blood.)_

She expected them to be in the room, smiling and figuring out how to get their friends to forgive them after they cut off all communication to anyone. She expected them to be getting ready to live their lives, to forget their disguises.

She didn't expect them to be dead, with Vermouth hanging from the fan above them, tears dried on her pale cheeks. There was a letter next to them. She recognized Kid's caricature next to it. A short note to Yukiko. A quote from Sherlock Holmes. And a letter from _him_, addressed to her. ' You can run, but you can't hide, darling.' She stared at them, appalled, and got the hell out of there.

_(His voice echoed all around her, laughing as he told her she could never escape life as a sniper in the organization. Their voices telling her they loved her.)_

She knew that Teitan High School was holding a festival. It was in honor of some case that Kogoro Mouri, Heiji Hattori, and the police force had just solved. It involved some alumni from the school. Inspector Megure should be giving some speech right now. She had memorized the schedule, so they knew when Kid would make his appearance. Inspector Nakimori should be there, and the kids too. All of the school district was there. Her parents were there.

_(She skipped around the Boss' office when she successfully killed Chianti, 700 meters away. Sniper powers to the rescue, her magician would say, laughing.)_

The streets were deserted, except for her, as she ran to Heiji. Her tears blocked her vision, but she kept on wiping them away. It took 20 minutes, but she was here. As she passed the school gates, she noticed a soccer ball. Her brother. She laughed, remembering all the times Conan had stopped criminals with his soccer skills. He was cute. No, not Conan. Shinichi. How was she supposed to tell Ran? Maybe Ai would tell her.

_(She giggled as her magician showed trick after trick; roses, disappearing quarters, weird puns. Her detective rolled his eyes at them, and then proceeded to tell her how they worked. She stuck her tongue out. She was 17, for God's sake! She knew. But couldn't he give her a few moments of happiness?)_

She texted Heiji to meet her outside. He came, staring at her in horror, listened to her story. He got detectives to the place quickly and discreetly. She mumbled into his shoulder; again, and again, and again, and again. The magician and the detective. Lupin and Holmes. Her thief and her detective. Her blood stained hands made marks on the back of Heiji's shirt. Her parents ran up to her, and soothed her, but the tears still ran from her blue eyes, the ones that had seen death, suicide, and pain. No one inside knew about what was happening outside.

_(No matter what, I'll love you. Forever and ever. You're my princess; don't ever dare to forget that, okay?)_

The Inspector came back sadly. Her parents, Heiji, and her came back in, at the back. Everyone stared. The Inspector climbed the stairs and got on the stage. He stared out at the audience, taking off his hat. Satou, Takagi, Shiratori, Chiba, and the other inspectors and officers lined behind him, some crying, some shocked, all sad. Ai jumped up and ran to her, crying, screaming. The Inspector cleared his throat.

" Today, at half past 1, Shinichi Kudou and Kaito Kuroba were found, along with Sharon Vineyard."

Ayumi giggled, and said that know, everyone would be happy.

" They were murdered by Hiroshi Agasa, the boss of a criminal organization."

Tears filled the room. She left, wandering around the school.

_(Tell her… I'll always love her. Okay, little sister? Her screams were hidden by the screams of James Black.)_

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

" I always loved you, Shinichi. And then you told me you loved me… and that is the happiest day of my life." The gorgeous brunette says, tears falling down.

" We were best friends Kaito… I cared for you. You were supposed to protect me, remember? Why… are you gone?" His best friend whispers.

" Kudou and Kuroba, you're supposed to be here. I'm not ever gonna forgive you for not being here, you asses." The dark skinned boy yells.

" Kuroba-kun… I'm sorry for bothering you with all my assumptions. I'm sorry." The English detective says.

The people talked about anecdotes, about how they loved them.

_(My handsome magician, she whispered to him. My handsome thief. He laughed and hugged her.) _

She went up to their coffins, side-by-side, and dropped roses next to them. Everyone was watching her; she was the first person to go near them. She looked at the closed boxes they were encased in. She whispered to Shinichi that Ran loved him, and to Kaito that she loved him.

_(You're gorgeous. You're also tantei-kun's sister, arentcha?)_

She smiled at them. Heiji hugged her, and they both left the cemetery. In a week, there was conference held by the police force. The press screamed questions at the police. Inspector Megure took the microphone and explained. Explained about the truth behind Shinichi Kudou, Kaito Kuroba, KID, Conan Edogawa, and the Black Organization. In the end, only one question remained.

" What about the young woman who told you of the murders? Who is she, how does she look like?"

There was no answer.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

The young women stared at the picture of her. She was laughing, her face happy. She had her hands on her hips, typical feisty girl she was. She turned her head quietly, staring out of the window. She sighed and entered the classroom. Ran was silently sitting in the seat by the window, and everyone else was working on his or her essay. She went up to Miss Jodie, soon to be Mrs Jodie Akai, and handed in her late pass. She sat in her seat and studied the assignment on the board.

_What defines you? Who are you?_

_My name is Nikki Kudou. When I was born, a criminal organization took me instantly away from my parents, and told them I was born dead. I was raised in this organization, befriending a girl named Shiho Miyano. I became a sniper. When I was 17, I met my twin brother and Kaito Kuroba, who later became my boyfriend. We got so close to destroying the organization. We did. But we did it for a price. My brother and my boyfriend were shot and killed, along with the woman who raised me as her own. _

The girl sighed, put down her pencil, and tapped on Ran's shoulder. Ran turned around. Surprised, she raised her eyebrows. The girl handed a movie ticket to her and smiled at her. Ran took it carefully, and then smiled as she read the ticket. She nodded at her. The girl smiled, and looked out the window.

_I'm okay. Ran's okay. So is Aoko. This… would be what you wanted._

_(Live your life, no matter what happens to us. And make sure Ran and Aoko do too.)_


End file.
